


秘密

by autokita



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autokita/pseuds/autokita
Summary: 凝视深渊的人，也将被深渊凝视。Oliver 作为一个高功能反社会且成功的精神科医生，有他挑选患者的偏好；Darwin幽灵一样的第六感常常救他一命，但野生雷达也有束手无策的一天。暴力、血腥、精神变态等描写,种族隔离背景，可能不准确，欢迎指正！以及一些背景私设。
Relationships: Oliver Thredson/Darwin Tremor





	秘密

奥利弗.史莱德森吸完他的烟，合上捡来的报纸，习惯迫使他折好放回邻桌的晨光下，轻轻推开金色奶玻璃的咖啡杯和餐盘，新英格兰短暂炎热的夏日没有使医生放弃他精心的装扮，甚至为他的自鸣得意增添光彩。荆棘崖的癫狂、幽暗伴随着消逝的周末也没有影响他隐秘的快乐，一想到2个小时后他即将见到拉娜.布拉纳, 聪明又野心勃勃的女记者，她炯炯的眼睛闪烁着怀疑和新生的恐惧，奥利弗的嘴角轻轻翘起。  
穿过大厅的圣母像，饱经风霜的地板和楼梯曾无数次被血液、呕吐物、泪水、粪便和尿液浸染泛出黑色，又被细心的修女和护工们洗刷干净，体液令人作呕的腥甜臭味掩盖在漂白粉的松香之下，只有久经历练的鼻子才能分辨，粗粝的扶手从医生苍白的手下溜过，“医生。”裘德修女在这个时刻完成了例行文书工作，从二楼的回廊颔首致意。史莱德森医生尽量忽略她眼中的不赞同和讽刺，上下眼睑间发射地一丝警告, 奥利弗微微点头后快步穿过了走廊，走向他的办公室。外星宠儿基特正在等他。  
聪明的羔羊也只是羔羊，越聪明反而死的越快。奥利弗面对着沮丧的基特坐下，他开出了年轻人无法拒绝的价码，然后打开录音机。  
“我...我回到家，看到艾尔玛，但又不是她，”基特双手用力的揉搓脸颊和头发，在椅子上扭动，脚链发出呲呲的摩擦声，“我感到害怕，我还没有准备好，这个孩子，不应该出现在我的生活中”， 奥利弗用眼神鼓励基特继续往下说，香烟上明亮的橙线渐渐移动到指间，然后烟蒂被熄灭在烟灰缸中。  
“你做的很好，基于事实的谎言更有说服力，”医生喝了一口咖啡，抿了一下嘴唇，紧接着又点起一根烟轻轻的叼在嘴里，冲掉冷咖啡古怪的酸味。若是对奥利弗.史莱德森的童年有足够的了解，他丰富的唇部动作、烟瘾、对硬糖的钟爱完全可以得到合理的解释。 “对责任的恐惧听起来非常合理，接着发挥一下你的想象，陪审团会怎么想？你是一个有理智的杀手，而不是精神分裂。” 基特的腹部狠狠地绞了起来，年轻的囚徒完全无法解释他遇到的困境，强光、异形、意识丧失、确诊精神分裂症急性发作，短短数个星期人生已经天翻地覆。他心动过速，皮肤湿冷，面色像石灰一样惨淡，谎言和剧烈的愧疚让外分泌腺干涸，粘膜的碎屑和残存的唾液堆在嘴角；“跟我一起在附近工作的那些人，他们知道我和艾尔玛在一起，他们找我的麻烦，总有一天会从背后敲碎我的头...因为艾尔玛的存在，我必须终结这一切。若是我的孩子出生了，人们会怎么想？一个黑人，没有穿佣人的衣服，却带着一个可能是浅色皮肤的孩子？这是怎么回事？这种不体面的事情发生，我和艾尔玛的孩子永远抬不起头来……她却完全不体谅我，我喝了酒.......” 不！不是这样的！我不喝酒！基特的头脑中一个虚弱的自我在黑暗的角落用尽力量尖叫，不不不，我不知道发生了什么！我爱她！我永远不会伤害她！  
录音带发出规律的细微摩擦声，医生仿佛听见了基特的尖叫，他脸上浮现出着迷的表情，棕色的虹膜中央漆黑的瞳孔扩大了，他俯身向前，凝视着桌子对面的基特，极力控制着表情，轻蹙的眉头能更好地展现他的同情，睁大的眼睛给予关注和关爱，紧闭的嘴角体现着严肃和尊重。品味着基特.沃克的痛苦，幻想着他成年男性人皮下不成型的灵魂发出的嚎叫和哭泣，奥利弗在心里要为这绝赞的场面微笑了。直到那尖叫陡然变成令人厌烦的躁聒，透过办公室的门飘进来。

按下暂停键，打开房门，奥利弗看到护士、助理医师和保安架着一个浑身褴褛的野人正在穿过走廊，确切的说，是扭打着试图穿过走廊。  
四个人东倒西歪跌跌撞撞的路过他面前，护士冲他大喊了一句新来的病人，奥利弗看到一双绑着保护性约束的手套的手，一只已经被抓破了，露出几个手指，迈克尔抱着他的腿，约翰锁着他的脖子，新人的躯干不住地扭动，战犯一样糟乱的发型和胡茬就像枯萎的稻草，一个碎了镜片的飞行员护目镜挂在头上，他的眼睛像加勒比海反着蓝光，嘴唇透着珊瑚的粉色，破洞的白背心和牛仔歪歪斜斜挂在身上。噢，赏心悦目的小东西。医生在心里默默地评价。  
“这是谁？”奥利弗靠在门框上风度翩翩地问，这姿态源于对专业的游刃有余而非礼仪的训练。  
“达尔文.特雷默尔，医生。喂！别再动了！” 三个工作人员脸憋得通红。手臂上青筋暴起。“病史是幻听、幻视5年余，加重并间断枪杀27人。”助理医师大吼着说出讽刺的话。  
达尔文费力地抬头想看这低沉嗓音的主人，哇哦，英俊。那蓝眼睛瞪大了，姜黄色的睫毛张开，四肢却缩瑟了一下，医生仍是那幅感同身受的表情，但达尔文眼里那凡人的躯体陡然膨胀，成为漆黑的庞大的幻影。“放开我！！你们这些变态、怪物！呜呜我不要住这里——————！”他突然加速挣扎起来，奥利弗目送着几个散装人类消失在楼梯尽头。他很想了解一下这个致命甜心的病情和治疗计划，但现在，他要送走基特.沃克，再去看看他的金羊毛，拉娜.布拉纳。


End file.
